


Not Your Usual Stray

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: + Nams, 8daysofaxel, Also R/N/X are very brief in this, Canon Universe, Gen, Honestly it's fluff, LeaIsa is implied, There is a lot of Dusks though!, post kh3, seasalt family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: How could Lea say no to three of his favorite people cornering him to help out some of the other Nobodies causing havoc in Twilight Town? Really, he can't.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Not Your Usual Stray

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the event [8 Days of Axel!](https://twitter.com/viiixel/status/1267554028302372864)  
> Day 1: Picking up strays! 
> 
> I didn't edit so if there are errors then huge apologies! I hope you enjoy either way!!

“Lea.” 

“ _Lea. Get up._ ” 

The aggravation in Isa’s voice jolted Lea awake and he moved to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around to make sure everything was okay before looking up Isa looming over him. 

“What? I was napping.” Lea yawned, inching back slowly, his eyelids heavy as his head knocked hard against the arm of their couch. Actually awake now, Lea turned and looked to see a Dusk throwing his pillow across the room. 

_Ah._

“Now you see why I am waking you up.” Isa’s voice was terse, not really angry now that Lea was awake enough to register it, more… uncomfortable. 

“Oh right, yeah. The Dusks. I forgot to text you about them.” 

Isa stared at him and Lea knew it was definitely time to get up. Easing himself up, with Isa stepping back and crossing his arms, Lea glanced around to see-- well, slight havoc. 

Earlier in the day, Namine had approached him looking far more timid than he had seen her look in a while. Immediately, Lea had been worried and prepared to go rough up whatever had made her look so worried-- only to have multiple Dusks swarm them. 

Namine calmed him down as Roxas and Xion coaxed in a few more. The three of them explained to Lea that they had found them wandering around Twilight Town after Hayner, Pence, and Olette were unable to contain and care for them themselves. 

“So we were wondering…” Namine gave him a little smile and Lea felt his resolve completely break down. 

“Could we look after them? Y’know it’ll stop them from causing so much trouble.” Lea watched as Roxas give a little shrug, glancing off in a way that was far too familiar. When he had picked up that habit, Lea mused, figuring that was not the real reason that Roxas wanted to help them. 

“They can use some friends, y’know, like we were friends for each other! C’mon Lea, let’s give them a chance.” Xion was beaming at a Dusk that was plucking at a bit of her hair and really, how could Lea refuse the three of them? 

Lea recounted the group attack to Isa as he began to clean up the living room they had converted from one of the old rooms in the mansion. The Dusks had really done a number and gone through and messed with near everything. As Lea picked up some papers that got scattered, he heard Isa’s footsteps approaching him before feeling a light touch to his back. 

“It never fails, you collecting strays.” Isa tone held nothing but fondness and Lea straightened to see a slight smile ghosting over his lips. “I should not be surprised that they feel comfortable doing so themselves in order to help someone who needs it.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was pride or some other emotion that made his cheeks warm and a grin break out across his face, but it was nice hearing that maybe he had some sort of positive impact on the Roxas, Xion, and Namine. 

“So… you’re cool with the Dusks hanging out with us. The mansion is _pretty_ big.” Lea paused, an idea striking him as he began to babble before Isa could respond. 

“Actually, we can probably make some of the rooms into playrooms for them, y’know, to keep them entertained. I still don’t know really what they like but if we spend more time with them maybe we can figure out a way to communicate with them--” 

Lea continued on with his ideas, the desire to help and understand the Dusks (because really, they hadn’t been so different in a previous life) renewing his conviction that what they were doing was the right thing to do. 

He missed the look that Isa gave him, a complicated look mixed with love, pride, and amusement. Instead, Lea was too focused on shooing the Dusks out telling them to go find the teens because they will do something with them. 

Once most of them wiggled their way out, Lea moved to head back to the couch, where Isa had moved to sit himself. With an exaggerated yawn, Lea shifted to lean against him to half use him as a pillow. 

“By the way, yes I am perfectly fine with opening our home to the Dusks.” Lea glanced up at Isa who was reaching over for this book that miraculously the Dusks had not snatched. “After all, they deserve to get the chance to live a life where they too may be surrounded by care and proper attention. We do not know what may come from it.” 

Lea smiled wide, settling against Isa with pride at how far they come. That is, until he heard a loud crash and a chorus of Dusks making weird noises and the ruckus of the rest of their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are 100% the Dusks that kicked ass in KH3, they are family now 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
